


Saving Myself

by JakkuSmoak



Category: The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Gen, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, POV Raphael Santiago, The Bane Chronicles: Saving Raphael Santiago, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Warlocks, different point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakkuSmoak/pseuds/JakkuSmoak
Summary: Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, meaning that he is one of the most powerful and well-known warlocks in the world. Many people come to him when they are in need of assistance, especially when dealing with matters involving vampires and the like. A woman named Guadalupe Santiago comes to Magnus, asking for his help to save her son. Her teenage son, Raphael, went missing after he and his friends went looking for vampires. Magnus agrees to help, and he first decides to go to the Hotel Dumont, which has been overtaken by the vampires for years now. Magnus had previously heard about an old vampire, Louis Karnstein, who was kidnapping and then killing young children. Magnus thinks maybe Karnstein is the reason for Raphael’s disappearance. When he arrives at the Hotel Dumont, he is told that Karnstein is staying there in an upstairs room called the blue room. Told by the perspective of Raphael Santiago, this is what happens when Magnus enters the blue room. (original story by Cassandra Clare and Sarah Rees Brennan)





	Saving Myself

I was so hungry. I could not stop feeding. But then, all of a sudden, I was thrown into the air by some invisible force, and my body slammed against the hard wall. My back made an unnatural cracking sound, though I didn’t feel much pain. I was mildly confused, but I mostly just longed to keep feeding.  
  
When I looked over at the body I had just been feeding from, I noticed a strange man holding the body. This man had unusually dark and spiky hair, but his clothes were the most peculiar thing about him. He was wearing a gray jacket, and his suspenders and cuffs were green velvet. And to top it all off, he had on a bowler hat. So by now I was extremely confused.  
  
The man continued to hold the body as if the boy had been his own son. Although, for all I knew, maybe he had been.  
  
Just when I thought he might stay there holding him forever, the man yelled to me, “Was his name Raphael?”  
  
This surprised me so much that I actually started to laugh.  
  
“Why is that funny?” he asked. He sounded furious.  
  
When I pulled myself together again, I answered, “ Because I am Raphael.”  
  
Now it was his turn to act surprised. He just stared at me, until eventually he got up, came near me, and said,”Raphael?” He sounded concerned, and he spoke to me carefully and quietly as if I were a child. I looked up at him. He seemed to be examining me, like he was trying to figure me out. I wish he would stop. I was uncomfortable enough already. I was shaking and shivering uncontrollably from lack of food. I knew it wasn’t from the cold because it was as hot as hell in the room.  
  
The man was still looking me over when he asked, “Where’s Louis Karnstein?”  
  
Considering he knew who I was and apparently knew who Louis Karnstein was, I figured I might as well just tell him what had happened. Besides, I wanted at least someone to know my story in case I never got the chance to tell anyone later. So I said, “He thought I would be useful to him if I became one of his own kind. But, no. He was wrong, and now he’s dead. He turned to ashes and blew away on the wind. They’re all dead.” I gestured to all the bodies lying on the floor.  
  
I looked up at the large hole in the ceiling, and I thought about my friends. How I was forced to watch as Karnstein sucked the life from all of them, knowing that I, too, would soon be dead. Then I remembered the excruciating pain of waking up and turning into one of them. How my overwhelming hunger caused me to murder people I had once considered friends, simply for my own survival. And only then did the reality and horror of it all wash over me.  
  
I continued to stare at that hole in the ceiling, and the bright light that was shining through it onto the floorboards. All at once, my hunger turned into hatred and loathing. But not hatred towards Karnstein and vampires. Hatred towards myself.  
  
What have I become? I asked myself. What will I do now? I can’t go back to my mother, so what do I have left?  
  
I had heard the rumor about sunlight being deadly to vampires, although I had never been sure if it was true or not. But Karnstein had just proved it to me a little while before.  
  
In that moment, staring up at the ceiling, I made my decision. I sprang towards the light shining down into the center of the room. But right before the sun turned me to ashes like it did to Karnstein, the man grabbed me and knocked me to the floor. I screamed in protest. I tried to pry myself from his grasp, but he would not let go of me. I used every ounce of strength I had, and considering I was now a vampire, I was exceptionally powerful. And I was most certainly going to use that to my advantage. I tried to bite at him with my fangs, and I tried physically tearing him apart. But whoever this man was, he was also exceptionally powerful. However, his power seemed like more of the magical type. I shouted at him, and demanded that he let go of me. But instead, he whispered, “Your mother sent me to find you, Raphael. Your mother sent me.” Then he took something out of his pocket, something gold and shiny. I realized it was the cross I used to wear, but no longer could. I jerked away from it to avoid the pain. “Your mother gave it to me,” the man said calmly, “and she told me to save you, Raphael.”  
  
Then I broke down.  
  
I was sobbing uncontrollably. In that moment, I felt unbearably broken and alone. Some part of me hoped that if I stayed there long enough and cried hard enough, it would eventually kill me. Although, the logical part of me knew that wasn’t possible. In my despair, I shouted, “Are you stupid? You can’t save me! Nobody can.”  
  
I understood then what I had become, and there was no changing it. I would just have to learn to accept that. And eventually I did. But not without the assistance of that mysterious magical man, who’s name, I later found out, was Magnus Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually never written fanfic before. I had to write this for a class but I ended up really enjoying writing it so I decided to post it. It's just a one shot but hopefully somebody will appreciate it ;)


End file.
